Tempest the Turk Drabble Series
by LadyoftheDrow
Summary: Just a series of bits and pieces of semi-relevant data to the story. Who knows, you might learn something new.
1. Fallen Star

**Tempest the Turk Drabble Series**

**Episode I**

"**Fallen Star"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Western Continent**

**22:02 GST +8 June 2, 1882**

Johann had always loved the stars. As long as he could remember, he would stay up until after the rest of the Canyon had gone to sleep bar the Watchman, and look up at the stars. When he became older, he would steal out through the gate with his journal and sit on the steps, staring up at the skies and noting down the positions of the stars.

During the daylight, once his chores were done, he would try to find out the names the stars and the constellations they formed had been given. There was Obold the Wanderer and the snaking necks of the Mighty Hydra. The Spear of Halcyon and the Tears of Lune. Even the Sickle that foretold harvest time and Sephira's Mask.

There was one star in particular that had always fascinated Johann. It was larger than any of the rest, at times the size a man's finger-width, large enough that its blue light was unmistakable. Records called it Jarsai, but Johann wasn't sure it was even a star, Johann had gone through those records carefully and discovered that as the years went by . . . the star moved.

Slowly, but surely.

Not only that, but it seemed to be coming closer.

Johann, now well into his second decade, looked up at the sky, searching for the blue star, only for his mouth to open in disbelief at the sight of a fiery light streaking downwards. Then it was gone, colliding with the desert sands with a mighty clap like thunder.

Before the young teen had even considered his thoughts, he was running down the steps, weaponless, and towards the almost molten glow only a few dozen meters away.

As he neared, he slowed as he saw a form on the sand. It was hard to discern in the darkness, but he could have sworn it had moved. Surely all the nearby fiends had been scared off by the noise and heat of the collision? As the green-eyed boy approached warily, he realized that it wasn't a fiend, it was woman, dark hair singed and her clothing reduced to charred shreds.

"Ifrit's Breath."

Johann reached out and touched her shoulder, to his surprise, she groaned and lifted her head, revealing a tired and pained face, as well as the palest eyes he had ever seen.

"Ishka – Ishka na sarit, shonbei? Ish . . ." she collapsed mid-word, eyes rolling back.

While he couldn't understand her words, but her tone told him her question clear as day.

Help me.

**0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0**

**A/N:** _okay, that didn't turn out quite how I thought it would, but then, it's a drabble, so, it obviously took on a life of its own. XD_

**Written: 1:29 EST April 27, 2010**


	2. Glimpse

**A/N:** This popped into my head while I was trying to rewrite 'Two Years Alone' and wouldn't leave _me _alone. Written to "**The Swansong**" by _Within Temptation._

**Tempest the Turk Drabble Series**

**Episode II**

"**Glimpse"**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_I knew the day would come._

_I've known since I was a boy that I would die young. Just as my father did, and my grandfather before him, just as it has happened for generations. For centuries, not one member of my bloodline has lived to see old age._

_We always die before the 9__th__ birthday of the next generation._

_The reason why this happens has been lost to history, but I do know there is something special about my bloodline. You see . . . after my own father died, I began having visions. They were only glimpses, but over time I came to trust in these glimpses._

_As a SOLDIER, my glimpses gave me an edge no one else had. They warned me when something or someone was sneaking up on me, they showed me where to go whenever a trail went cold. They were how I met Rachana._

_She was a SOLDIER as well, though only a Second Class, she was talented. It was only her sensitivity to Mako that kept her from being promoted. We became close, not only as comrades, but also as friends. _

_Rachana Quincy was born in Costa Del Sol, but grew up in Midgar, she was a city girl through and through. Her mind was as sharp as her weapon however, and just as unique. Her hair was a blazing red to rival her temper._

_Rachana was listed as MIA in 1984._

_But instead of showing me where she was, the glimpses were now only of a blonde little girl in an orange dress. A little girl who called me papa._

_For the sake of that smiling little girl, I pushed aside my emotions at Rachana's loss and when no sign came forth . . . officially listed her as KIA. A few weeks later, I met a blonde woman with the same smile as that little girl that now haunted my visions._

_The first time I saw Piper was when she was fighting._

_She fought without any enhancement, trapped by the limits of her own body . . . but that didn't restrain her. She fought using a spear, sweeping the paws out from under the wolves who circled her and killing them before they could land a single swipe of their own. _

_She was the girl's mother._

_Before Cloud was even born, I'd seen glimpses of her as a teen, as a grown woman, from all turns of her life. _

_I saw her as a girl, wearing brigandine so like her mother's as she knelt in the dirt crying. _

_I saw her fighting with the Prototype "Halcyon" the very day it was issued to me. _

_I saw her wearing a powder blue dress with the arm of a SOLDIER around her waist. _

_I saw her wearing the suit uniform of the General Affairs Division. _

_I saw her in the pitch uniform of a First Class. _

_The visions were confusing, contradictory, one day I would see what looked like her death, the next I'd see her older and happy._

_I saw her standing beside a woman who looked like Rachana. Yet I know the only family Rachana had was her kid brother. My glimpses have always shown nothing but the truth, but surely not all these glimpses of Cloud could be true?_

_Then I died . . . and yet . . . I can still see those glimpses, and I can only watch helplessly as each and every moment I see comes true, both the good times that make me smile and laugh, and the bad ones that make me struggle helplessly and hate myself for not being there to protect my only child._

_**~ Sky Strife, Retired General of SOLDIER  
Mentor, Husband, Father  
"Strife is the beginning and end of chaos."**_


End file.
